That's Life
by Belle Black
Summary: A lot of horrid things have happened to Lily Evans, and she is still as perky as always.What will it take to bring her down?Also, she starts to have feelings for one of her friends amidst all the horror.Read on.


A/N:Ah,I like this story.There will be a lot of Voldemort in it,and it will explain a lot of the things from the HP books.I hope.There will also be a lot of Lily/James romance later on.Read and review!  
  
Lily walked down the long,dark hallway of the Evans manor holding a cup of hot chocolate in a way to warm up her hands, her plump auburn hair sticking to her sweaty face, occasionally stubbing her toe on the rich velvet carpeting and cursing under her breath.She was tip-toeing quiet as a mouse as to not wake up her much-adored parents, wishing them to get some sleep after their long day of working together on house repairs.Lily's parents wouldn't hire any servants to watch over the manor, they were very kind people, even if they were muggles, although Lily liked them being non- magic.Lily thought they would quite enjoy house elves, though, if they knew about any magical creatures at all.  
  
Lily flinched when she heard a strangled noise coming from a room to her right, which had it's door cracked slightly but breathed a sigh of relief when she figured it was just Petunia Evans, her most hated sister, snoring loudly.Lily went swiftly to the door and shut it quietly, making sure it clicked when it closed.  
  
Lily stepped away from the door and continued down the hallway, towards her room.She reached it and gently threw open the heavy wooden door after closing her emerald green eyes from the blinding light she knew would come from the room.She moved her hand along her rough plastered wall, feeling blindly for her light switch.She clicked it on and opened her eyes, though not seeing the huge, ornately carved mahogany bed that was her destination, the matching night stand, her antique armoire, or her mahogany desk.  
  
She stumbled forward, yet carefully as not to spill her hot chocolate and fell onto her bed, putting the hot chocolate on the night stand.Lily crawled down into the multiple blankets on her bed, pulling them to her chest.She sighed and tried to sleep, but it came difficultly after the horrible nightmare about the evil Lord Voldemort she had encountered before going to the kitchen to get a snack and calm down.  
  
Right as the sleep that Lily had hoped for came, a sound like that of a bomb woke her again.Her long black eyelashes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a split second before she hopped out of bed with renewed vigor.She raced out of her room, not trying to be silent now, for she knew what was happening, and down the spiral staircase that seemed so elegant during the day, but now it seemed dark and uninviting.As she reached the bottom of the staircase she turned to her right, seeming to know exactly what was going on, and her ears perked up a bit as she heard light footfalls on the steps behind her.  
  
Lily flew into her parent's room, Steve and Nancy Evans, and saw the gruesome sight that she was fearing she would see.Her mother Nancy was curled up in the corner, trying to stay hidden but not succeeding with Voldemort advancing on her, laughing his cold, cruel laugh and gripping his wand tight.Lily could not see his face, she was relieved slightly, since it was hidden by a black hood.Suddenly Lily snapped out her wand with the expertise of a seventh year Hogwarts student from her pajama pocket and yelled the first spell that came to her stressed mind."Expelliarmus!"  
  
Hit by surprise, Voldemort was flung backward towards Lily with a grunt, who had just caught his wand and stepped aside.Lily didn't look back at him but rushed toward her mother who looked like a dreadful ball of color, since she was a hipee, pocketing his wand.Again,she heard light footfalls behind her and a small gasp from the doorway.Petunia was standing there, hand on mouth daintily, eyes wide with shock, which didn't improve the appearance of her looking like a very skinny and mal-nutritioned horse.  
  
Petunia sprung into action and ran to Lily, who was at the moment helping Nancy up, which proved difficult and extremely irksome.Everytime that Lily would struggle to get her mother up, her knees would give way and they would both fall to the ground.Petunia pushed Lily's arm away from her mother's right arm urgently and started to count to three.Taking Petunia's 'suggestion', on three they both pulled their mother up, who tried to stand the best she could, which wasn't very good at all.  
  
Lily heard a groan behind her and turned sharply, almost forgetting that Voldemort was the one that caused the whole mess and was pulled sharply into reality when she saw the snake-like face of Voldemort, with evil red eyes that were slit like those of a cat and gray skin that smelt of decay.She gripped her wand tightly that she still held by two fingers and cried, "Accio Cleansweep Four!"  
  
Her broom flew into the darkened room quickly after a moment in which Lily watched Voldemort nervously.Lily grabbed the broom with one hand and her wand in the other and magically transfigured her brand-new broom into the first big fast thing that came to her mind.A motorcycle.Her arm got stuck underneath it and it required a couple seconds worth of time to get it loose."Hop on," She yelled to her mother and sister who were sobbing behind her.They shook their heads briefly but then remembered Voldemort and hopped on.Lily got on in front of them and started it up as well as she knew how and got the shock of her life when she realised it was a foot off the ground.  
  
Petunia and Nancy shrieked with shock as Lily plowed right through the wall and broke out of the house and rose into the air.Lily smiled for the first time for the night and thought quickly.She then headed downward, flying over buildings soundlessly and down toward a building labeled with a sign hanging over the door 'Romeo and Juliet:The Play.Tonight!'.She parked in the back alley and got off, motioning for her family to do the same,they were still in shock.They got off and Lily cast an invisibility charm on her new motor-bike and headed for the entrance to the building.Nancy and Petunia followed un-questioningly.  
  
As they entered the small entrance way to the auditorium Lily got tickets for the show and was pleased to see that the show was almost sold out.The strange group, all of them in their bed things, sat down towards the front in hard wooden chairs, all eyes on them.  
  
"What are we doing here,"Petunia sniffed.She fidgeted in her chair and acted like she was watching the play going on in front of their eyes.  
  
"Voldemort, the person that attacked us, is a wizard."Petunia's mouth opened in an o of surprise."He was after me, and I knew it.We need to be somewhere crowded, he won't attack here.Where was dad."  
  
"He was killed,honey,"Lily's mother said as loud as she could.Lily closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth.  
  
With that, Lily took out her wand but kept it down low and murmured a tracking spell.She located her best friend, James Potter and sent a message telepathically.It had to be extremely short, the spell wouldn't allow a large one.'James,' She though.'It is me, Lily Evans.Send help from the ministry to the Asten Auditorium.Quickly.Please.I'm in trouble.'  
  
A/N:Okay,I'm done with the prologue,and people,it was supposed to be short like that.The next chapter will be longer.Now that you've read it(hopefully),Review it!Oh,and I know that a lot of people have more than one person on a broom,but I don't think they would be able to. 


End file.
